Demyx's help
by FoxyFelixia96
Summary: What REALLY persuaded Axel to go and get Roxas with Demyx's "help". Akuroku fluff. Axel's P.O.V. Rated T for language and some gore. funny. Soon to be put in Demyx's P.O.V.
1. AXEL'S POV

A/N: Okay...I suck at scary know, horror or whatever. But...next time, I'll make one of these with Vexen or Marluxia so we can go into REAL torture. Muahahaha! :) Anyway...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any charracters! Or Red Bull!

* * *

It's been months since my Roxy left the organization. I don't even go to Twilight Town anymore. It's too depressing to see him. I know I may not have a heart, but at least I felt a little more...whole when he was around.

Right now, I'm walking through the halls of the castle, wondering if he'll ever come back. If he does...what'll he say? What'll he do? Will he be turned into a dusk?! I asked these questions to myself so much, I forgot where I was going and bumped into Demyx. Somehow he's still in happy land. Even after I killed Zexion. He said he'd get over it...although he has been making suicide notes and cutting himself. He's tried to jump off the castle once or twice too.

"Oh...Hi Axel!" He nearly screamed at me. He's too happy sometimes... "Hey." I reply back. I try to get past him, but he blocks me. "Wheeeeerrrrreeee ya goin'?!" He asked, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"To my room. Did you drink a Red Bull again?" I ask wearily. He quickly shakes his head, grinning like an absolute idiot.

"What do you want?!" I finally yell at him. Usually he flinches...but he didn't move. It was really starting to creep me out. What was wrong with him? "! I gotta show you something so awesome...that it's awesomer than awesome!" He yelled, grabbing my arm and trying to drag me. I finally gave in. "What the fuck is it?" I asked as we ran through a castle hall. He opened his room door and threw me in. He then shut and locked it. "W-Whoa...What're you-"

"What am I what, Axel?" He asked, his smile slightly twitching.

"D-Dem...are you okay?"

That's when I looked at what was on his night stand. I white bottle with a shot glass at the side. "You've been drinking?" I asked wearily. It's always bad when Demyx drinks. ALWAYS. But...the blond shook his head. "I just took in a wif of that thur bottle. Wanna sniff?" He asked as he quickly grabbed it and held it out to me. I shrugged.

Before I could take it though...he stuck the damn thing under my nose. The smell was strong. And that's coming from a guy that burns things. Burnt flesh stings the nostrils...but this nearly burned my insides from intensity. Then...I passed out.

I woke up in Demyx's bed room, on his bed, tied up. Well...sort of. My hands were both handcuffed to the top bed posts, while my feet were tied to the bottom one. Demyx was standing in the corner...smiling? "You're awake already?"

"Demyx?! What the fuck is this?!" I screamed as I struggled against the bonds. No use. "Well...Axel...What's it look like I'm doing?" He asked, walking towards me. Oh god...he's finally snapped! I screamed and he started to run over. He quickly sealed my mouth with duck-tape. He turned and I started to scream again. When I tried to tell him off, it only came out as unknown, muffled sounds.

He quickly turned. "Would you rather me sew it shut?" He asked, venom dripping from every word. THAT shut me up. He was so scary as hell that I nearly pissed my pants. Demyx had never been like this. He nodded towards me and resumed his work.

He quickly ran over to a table and pulled out a knife. A very SHARP knife, in fact.

He turned towards me, a menacing grin spread across his face. He walked over. He was now towering over me. "Now...lets get those clothes off...'kay?" He asked while unzipping my cloak. Underneath that I had a black tank on. I like the word tank better than wife beater. I don't know why...so get used to it.

He cut through the tank sloppily, nicking my body at every turn he made with the knife. He cut the straps to the tank and pulled it out from under me. I was paralyzed with shock. Why would Demyx do this?! You'd expect this stuff from Vexen...but Demyx? No way! Demyx cut a deep mark from my collar bone to my navel.

It hurt, but I was afraid of what Demyx would do if I screamed. So I bit my tongue to occupy myself. He laughed for some unknown reason.

"Axel...you'd be BEGGING me to do this if you knew the outcome." He said proudly. He cocked an eyerow when I didn't respond. His eyes finally widened in realization and he mercilessly yanked the damn tape off my beautiful face. My now sticky beautiful face. "How is the outcome of this good?!" I screamed.

"S-SUPERIOR! XIGBAR! LUXORD! R-ROXAS..." I tried. Demyx's smile grew wider. "Silly Axel! My room is sound proof! Remember? The superior couldn't handle any more music so he fixed the problem." He proclaimed. I sighed. "Is this the surprise?" I asked. He laughed and nodded. "But...remember your birthday last week? The one I missed?" I nodded.

"Well...this is more of a birthday present. Happy belated birthday!" He cheered. He then turned his back and went to his tool table. "Oh...and...this is also payback for Zex." He whispered. My eyes widened. He was going to really KILL me?! What kind of birthday present is that?! "Dem...Why would you-"

"Because!" He yelled, looking back at me with a rope in his hands. I gulped.

"You took away my heart. You killed him. You killed my Zexion, Axel. If I were you, I would be asking myself why instead of asking me! What if I had killed Roxas?! Hunh? I bet I would already BE dead because you! You...You're lucky." He said. A tear fell from his eye. An accual tear. He walked over with a nuse in his hand.

"I would torture you more...but Zexy probably wouldn't want that."

"Oh...so now you care? And you think choking me isn't torture enough?!" His eyes narowed.

"I could cut your eyes out. I could pluck out your non-beating heart out too. Just...be grateful, okay? Don't push your luck." Before I could say anything, he slide the nuse on my neck and pulled the rope as far out as he could. I gaged and struggled furiously. About a minute later, my eyes were rolling into the back of my head. I got a last glimpse at Demyx, a sorrowful looking Demyx, then everything went dark.

"Axel?" Someone yelled. I felt them shaking me, but the voice wasn't Demyx's. "Axel! Get up! Please?" It sounded so familiar. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the most beautiful blond I had ever seen.

"R...Rox? Roxas?!" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I quickly pulled him into a kiss, setting him on my lap. Once we broke, I stared at him. "What?" He asked. "H...How do you remember me?!" I asked frantically. He was supposed to forget everything. "Some things don't just get forgotten." He answered. Then he got up. "Did Dem..."

"Yeah." I scratched my head. "How'd you know?" Roxas smiled. "Before my last mission, I told him too. He said it would be a good birthday present or some shit. Anyway...I remember you because...well...this isn't the real me." Axel cocked his head. "You're in my dream. I predicted this. I'll remember you when I get up too. It's a win-win situation."

"And if I ended up in the real world?" Roxas smiled. "Then you'd end up at the mansion. We're going there tomorrow. I still would've found and remembered you. Still a win-win." I laughed. "You're a real weird one...aren't ya?" Roxas nodded. He went back over to Axel and crushed their lips together.

"Axel...I told Demyx to do this because...I wanted to tell you something." I hugged him tightly. He wasn't going anywhere in an Axel grip! "Continue." I said laysily. We sat down in the same position as before, but I had Roxas in a tighter hug. "When I left...You said you'd miss me. How's that goin' for you?" I sighed. "I've been really depressed. You didn't have to leave, yet you did. I...I guess I thought that you left because of me." I said. He leaned against me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. We sat in silence before he finally spoke again. "Axel...You need to come find me. In the real world. Tell me to come back...okay? Before it's too late...tell me to come back." I looked at Roxas. He was fading.

"R-ROXAS! NO! DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!"

Roxas smiled and waved at me. Then, he disappeared. Everything went black again.

This time, I woke up in Demyx's room with him shaking me instead of my Rox. "Axel! God, please wake up!" When I realized I was no longer tied, I shot up and grabbed Demyx. He yelped until he realized that I was hugging him. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I repeated over and over. He sighed. "When the potion didn't work...I kinda thought you were gone forever." He said. I let go, a determined look on my face. "Now...I gotta find my Roxas." I said as I stood up. I opened a portal and ran threw. Twilight Town...here I come!

* * *

So....how was it? Great? Spontanious? Totally awful? Please tell me. I don't care if you hated it...just review before I KKKKIIIIIIIIIILLLL YYYYOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!


	2. ROXAS' POV

A/N: This took forever because of another story. It's Roxas' P.O.V. Next is Demyx's. Cool...huh?

I've been updating almost every day this week. Can you tell how happy I am?! CHOCOLATE!!!! Anyway...I'm gonna add a few more stories this week. Not as fast though. I gots a reserch paper on Japan due in a few days.

_Blah blah blah_: Roxas' thoughts

* * *

This was my last mission. It's like Axel would say:The final countdown. Da-i-la-na...Da-i-la-na-na!

I quickly walked through the halls, towards our -there- rooms. I quickly made my way to number 9. That idiot has done this before...so he's the best person to go to. I rapped on the door. Demyx's was in front of me in record time. How he manages...I don't know. "Hey Rox-ass!"

I twitched at the nick-name. _Damned people...giving me nick-names. I allow Axel to call me things like Roxy or Rox only. ONLY!_ "Sooo..." Demyx leaned against the door frame. In the background of his room, I could hear the song Ms. New Booty. Demyx was probably dancing to it, considering he had a sea blue beater on with jogging pants.

"Dem...Can I come in?" He nodded vigorously. "Sure as hell you can!" He announced. I walked into his room and sat on his bed. He closed the door and swiftly made his way to a rolly chair. He pulled it to the middle of the room so he could sit in front of me. "Watcha need?" He asked, eye brows knitting together.

_Aww shit. He already knows something is wrong._ "This will...probably be my last mission." I confessed. His eyes widened. "Roxas...you can't leave. That just doesn't happen here. And don't you dare kill yourself!" He yelled. I sighed. _He was trying to kill himself, so why can't I?_ _Snap...I got off track._ Suddenly, Ms. New Booty ended and Kings of Leon came blaring threw his speakers. It was one of the songs that I liked most. Sex on Fire. Demyx scurried over to turn it down. I sighed again. "Dem...I'm not gonna kill myself. I have to leave the organization. But...I need you to do me a big favor." He perked up. "What kinda favor?!" He asked excitedly.

"I need you to kill Axel for me."

Demyx suddenly went from happy to bi-polar. "What?! But...I can? No, wait, why?! I mean..." I rolled my eyes. "I want you to kill him like you did yourself last month."

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh."

"Yeah. If you do it on the exact date I tell you...I'll get to talk to him like you did Zexion." Demyx nodded. "What date?"

"Hold it there. No need to rush. The date will be exactly three days after I leave. I...I give you my permission to torture him and do what you like with him. Just...don't tamper with him too much." Demyx nodded. "Oh...and...if you try to have sex with him...I'll-"

"I wouldn't do THAT!" Demyx yelled. I nodded my approval. I walked over to Demyx and hugged him. "Thanks." I whispered. He smiled. I let go and quietly left without a second glance.

................................................ROXAS.........................................LEAVING............................................THE............................................ORGAINZATION...................................................................

"Why?! Why do you have the keyblade?!"

I looked at my keyblade and back to the silver haired teen. "Shut up!" I yelled as I attacked him. He somehow dodged and reflected the hit at least ten times harder. I screamed and fell to the floor, hitting my head on the ground. _Bye, Axel. I love you._ Everything went black.

..............................ROXAS'...........................................................................DREAM.............................................................................................WORLD..................................................................

I looked around. I was in a beautiful field filled with many different flowers and a steam on the side. I spyed an unconscious person with crazy red hair. _Oh. My. God. My plan worked! It's Axel!_ I ran over to him quickly, accidentally smashing flowers on the way. I really don't care though. I get on my knee's beside him and shake him a little. "Hey...Axel. Grr...Axel? Axel! God, please wake up!" Axel twitched slightly and opened his eyes. The greenest damn eyes in the universe...and they belonged to MY boyfriend. "R...Rox? Roxas?!" He asked frantically. I smiled and nodded at my recognition. He then leaned up and kissed me, pulling me into his lap all the while. I completely obliged.

We broke the kiss for air. I noticed him unblinkingly staring at me. "What?" I asked a little uncomfortable. "H...How do you remember me?!" He blurted out. Being the dense, knuckle head he is, he doesn't take his time and is usually straight to the point. I thought of a clever answer. "Some things don't just go away and get forgotten." I purred. I then got up. "Did Dem..."

"Yeah." Axel replied, scratching his head. "How'd you know?" I laughed and smiled. "Before my last mission, I told him too. I heard him say it would be a good birthday present or some shit after I left his room. Anyway...I remember you because...well...this isn't the real me." Axel cocked his head. If only he could see how cute he looked. "You're in my dream. I...predicted this. I'll remember you when I get up too. It's a win-win situation."

"And if I had ended up in the real world?" He asked with curiosity. I smiled. Same ol' Axel. "Then you'd end up at the mansion. Me and my friends in Twilight Town are going there tomorrow. I probably still would've found and remembered you. Still a win-win." Axel shook his head and laughed. "You're a real weird one...aren't ya?" He asked. I nodded. Then I went over to Axel and crushed our lips together.

"Axel...I told Demyx to do this because...I wanted to tell you something." Axel hugged onto me for dear life. I slightly gasped. It felt like my circulation was being cut. "Continue." He said in a slightly amused voice. He pulled me back into his lap. Same position as before...but he was hugging me a LOT harder. "When I left...you said you'd miss me. How's that goin' for ya?" I asked, slightly changing the subject. Fucking A.D.D.! Axel's head tilted a little and he sighed. "I've been really depressed. You didn't HAVE to leave...yet you did. I...I guess I thought you left because of me." He said, voice breaking at the end.

I leaned against him. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. I didn't mean to cause Axel pain or despair...I just wanted answers about me. After a few minutes of silence, I finally spoke. My time was running out with him.

"Axel...you need to come find me. In the real world. Tell me to come back...okay? Before it's too late...tell me to come back." He looked at me with confusion. Then his eyes widened.

"R-ROXAS! NO! DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!!!!"

I smiled and done the only thing I could without speaking. I waved. _Everything'll be fine. He'll find me. I won't remember...but at least I'll see him._ Everything went totally black.

* * *

A little sucky...huh? I guess I'm getting worse at writing. WWWWAAAAHHHH! Well...review me and I'll take your words for it.

Your reviews are as wanted as hearts are to the organization.

PLZ.R&R.


End file.
